In May 1970, baseline dental examinations were conducted on 700 grade school children in kindergarten and grades 1, 6, and 7, in Kalispell, Montana, a nonfluoridated community. A total of 450 children were found to have one or more sound pairs of homologous permanent teeth and were included in the study. One-half of the mouth of each subject was randomly designated as the test side and the other half served as the control side. On the test side, sound occlusal surfaces were conditioned and sealed with the Bis-GMA sealant material. Public Health Service dentists applied the sealants. The physical properties of the sealant, including the extent of loss have been evaluated at five, nine, 12, 24, 36, 48 and 60 months after application. Follow-up examinations for dental caries increment have been made after each year of study for five years. Interim findings have been presented at scientific meetings and have been published. Final examinations, done five years after the sealants were placed, were made in May 1975. A final report is in preparation.